vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Purrgil
|-|Purrgil= |-|Purrgil King= Summary Purrgil are massive whale-like animals which live in deep space. They can fly in the cold vacuum of space without issue and feed on energy rich gases similar to Tibanna. Legends say that they have a natural ability to travel through hyperspace, which has proven to be true, and that it was this ability which inspired the galaxy’s sentients to develop hyperspace technology. They live in pods that number in the tens to hundreds. Smaller pods are led by a “Purrgil King” while larger ones can be led by multiple “Purrgil Ultra”. These animals have showcased a higher level of intelligence compared to other non-sentient fauna and even some limited telepathic abilities. However, they are otherwise not truly sentient and may be at best semi-sentient. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least High 7-A Name: Purrgil | Purrgil King | Purrgil Ultra Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male & Female | Male | Male & Female Age: Varies Classification: Space-borne whale Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Some limited telepathic abilities, Faster than light travel via hyperspace jumps Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (They are known to be capable of severely damaging and even outright crippling armed light freighters and smuggler transports) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Can severely damage and even outright cripple an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer by ramming the hull or with their tentacles) Speed: Transonic flight speed (Can match the top atmospheric flight speed of the TIE Fighter). Massively FTL+ travel speed via hyperspace | Transonic flight speed (Just as fast as the smaller Purrgil and Purrgil Kings). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can casually knock away TIE/ln fighters, which weigh under 10 tonnes), likely higher | Likely Class G (Can push back Imperial-class Star Destroyers, which weigh around 40 million tonnes) Striking Strength: At least Town Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Town level+ (Can take numerous shots from the laser cannons of the TIE fighter and suffer no injuries) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be able to withstand the forces of their own physical strikes, more durable than the hull of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer) Stamina: High to an unknown extent. Range: Several to tens of meters with their tentacles due to sheer size | Hundreds of metres with their tentacles due to sheer size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Purrgil are seemingly semi-sentient, with intelligence far beyond that of typical fauna. They can recognize quickly when someone is trying to help them and remember a debt they owe someone who helped them even after a few years. They also have some telepathic and empathic abilities. Otherwise, they are otherwise not fully sentient creatures and exhibit no higher thinking capacity. Weaknesses: They need to consume a type of high-energy gas similar to Tibanna called ‘Clouzon-36’ in order to keep up their strength and to power their ability to jump into hyperspace. Key: Regular Purrgil and Purrgil Kings | Purrgil Ultra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7